


How To Catch a Speedster

by Thorn_Rose



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn_Rose/pseuds/Thorn_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spyke has had enough of Quicksilver, and is irritated by his constant speeding. He takes things into his own hands, and Quicksilver is just a sassy little brat. XD<br/>Warnings: Slight slash... ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The nerve! The nerve of that little, cocky, silver-haired brat of a human! Fuming, Spyke stormed down the halls of Bayville high, a crinkled piece of paper in his hand. On it was a note, the very same that he had found every morning for the past to weeks. 

“You can't catch me Spyky!” the notes said in bold, yet elegant and neat handwriting. “Not even on your best day. :P” 

Every day. He had even come early just to catch the arrogant speedster in action, but never had he been able to see him in the midst of his act. And worse of all, Quicksilver seemed all to smug about it. For example, yesterday in the change room after basketball practice, the pale skinned, lean teen had leaned casually against the locker next to his, a glint in his deep blue eyes and a grin plastered on his face. 

“So, Spikey,” he started, dark eyebrows lifting. “Whattda find in your locker this time?” 

Spyke slammed the door of his locker shut, turning to glare at him. “I think you know full well, speedy,” he spat, turning and stalking out of the room, only to have his path suddenly blocked. Quicksilver shock his head, sighing in mock disappointment. 

“Dude, I'm not a mind reader like your friend Jane or Jean or whatever her name is,” he grumbled. “How am I supposed to know?” 

Spyke shoved a crumpled note at him, pressing it against his chest. “You tell me,” he muttered. He brought his hand forwards, pushing Quicksilver forwards until his back was pressed against the wall. He shot several spikes through the collar and short sleeves of his short, pinning him in place. “You have no idea how much I want to just... cut your skinny throat right now!” he snapped. 

Quicksilver chuckled. “Oh yes, I'm sure your professor would love that,” he drawled. “And really? You think this will hold me back? Pfft, as if.” He lurched forwards suddenly, and with a rush of wind, was gone, leaving behind the spikes on the ground, shattered into millions of pieces. 

With a low sigh, Spyke bent and flicked the pieces in agitation, straightening after a while and wandering out of the room. The school was mostly empty; few people lingered after school hours. Sighing again, Spyke gathered his books and his skateboard, strapping on his helmet and slinging his bag onto his back. 

He skated along the roads to the Xavier Institute at breakneck speeds, hardly waiting for the gates to open for him. Humming softly, he boarded up to the front stairs, picking up his skateboard and trotting up the steps. He met with Kitty and Rogue. 

“Hey Spyke,” Kitty greeted, waving. 

“Hey Kitty, Rogue,” Spyke answered, wandering past them. 

“Hey, why the long face?” Kitty called after him. 

“Just thinking,” he responded, eyes narrowing at the thought of Quicksilver. He made his way to his room, dropping onto his bed with a growl. 

“Hey Evan!” a voice chirped suddenly, accompanied by a flash and a sulpheric smell. Spyke yelped, jerking up and sending a volley of spikes in that direction. “Whoa, Evan!” Nightcrawler yelped, narrowly jumping out of the way. 

“Oh, sorry Kurt,” Spyke muttered softly, sitting back down. “Didn't see you there.” 

“Man, someones jumpy,” Nightcrawler observed. He hopped onto his bed post, long tail swishing back and forth. “What's up? 

“Nothing,” Spyke muttered, putting a hand on his forehead and dropping to lay flat out on the bed. 

“It's Quicksilver, isn't it?” Nightcrawler persisted. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Completely.” Spyke groaned, sitting up again. 

“He's so annoying!” he burst. “Flashing here and there with that little smirk on his face all the time. It just annoys me, man!” 

“I know what you mean,” Nightcrawler answered, tilting his head. “If it bothers you that much, then ask him to stop.” 

“Yeah, like he'd listen,” Spyke growled. “He's just laugh and zip away.” 

“Then make sure he can't,” Nightcrawler suggested in a low voice, a knowing look crossing his face.

“What do you mean?” Spyke asked slowly. 

“Well, exactly that. Make sure he can't run off, AKA tie him up. Duh!” 

“And why would I do that?” 

Nightcrawler snorted. “Pleaseee, Evan,” he chirped. “I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's looking. You totally like him, right?” 

Spyke gawked at him. “What?!” he yelped. “I do not!” 

“Evan, please. Don't even tryy to deny it. We all know it.” Spyke growled softly, hugging his legs to his chest. 

“Fine. Maybe I do... A little. But in case you haven't noticed, he's insanely fast, and he'd bolt the moment he noticed what I want to do.” 

“Which is why you tie him up before you talk to him,” Nightcrawler answered. 

“How?” 

“Easy. Professor X and Beast made some strange, skinny rope. It's as strong as steel, but as skinny as a spider's web strings. Trust me, it's the perfect way!” 

“Yeah, maybe that'd work,” Spyke said slowly, a plan already forming. “But where could I possibly catch him off guard.” 

“At the school at night. He's always running around there.” 

“How do you know that?” Spyke demanded, and Nightcrawler hesitated. 

“Um, well.... I go there sometimes?” 

Evan rolled his eyes, groaning. “Whatever man. Can you get the rope for me?” 

“Sure thing!” With that, Nightcrawler vanished with a poof. Only a few moments later, he returned, holding in his hand a thick coil of rope. “Here,” he said, tossing it to him. “It's virtually invisible at night!” 

Spyke examined the rope for a moment, then a broad grin crossed his face. “Thanks Kurt! Think you can port me there too?” 

Nightcrawler grinned, reaching forwards and putting a hand on his shoulder. Then they both vanished. 

/////

Spyke smiled as he watched Nightcrawler disappear with a poof of smoke. Man, he owed the fuzzy blue Elf. He wandered through the dark halls. The school looked creepy at night. He paused, and listened. Nothing. Good. 

Grinning, he knelt, and began unwinding the rope. It was so slender he at first didn't know where the end was, but when he finally found it, he tied it securely to the bottom of a waterfountain. Then he started to the other side of the hall. He let out a small spike, and bent it around, sticking it in the wall. He looped the rope through, and went back to the first end of the hall. He continued doing so, securing the rope to the wall with bent spikes, until nearly 10 meters was covered in criss-crossing rope. 

Smirking, Spyke made his way to the end of the hall, ducking behind the lockers. And there, he waited. 

~


	2. How To Catch A Speedster Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spyke has had enough of Quicksilver, and is irritated by his constant speeding. He takes things into his own hands, and Quicksilver is just a sassy little brat. XD  
> Warnings: Slight slash... ish

It was nearly an hour before he heard the sound similar to that of a rushing gale. His lips pulling up in a smile, Spyke resisted the urge to peer around the corner, knowing that would be a dead give away. He forced himself to remain still, closing his eyes. Loose papers fluttered lightly as a sudden breeze rolled down the hall, then stilled once the culprit passed. 

Only moments later, they rose up as a silvery blue blur rushed through the hall. A startled yelp suddenly pierced the sound of the wind, and a series of curses followed right after. The wind died down just as suddenly, and Spyke peered around the corner, a triumphant grin crossing his face. 

“Oh stop grinning like an idiot, porcupine,” Quicksilver snapped, glaring viciously at him. Spyke snorted, straightening. 

“Yeah right. Sorry, but you look ridiculous.” 

“Yeah now,” Quicksilver hissed, squirming within his bonds. He had come breezing down the hall, and failed to notice the ultra thin ropes Spyke had tied. As he passed through, they coiled around his legs, and as he dropped, they manage to wrap themselves around his entire body. His knees, ankles and upper legs were tied tightly, and one arm was tied to his lower leg. The other arm was bent back rather painfully behind his back. “What's this about, Spikey?” 

Spyke stepped closer, thankful that Quicksilver managed to get himself tied in not some, but all of the rope trap. “You and your annoying nature.” 

“What, don't like it?” Quicksilver questioned, lifting a dark eyebrow and somehow managing to pull himself up into an uncomfortable looking sitting position. 

“Not at all,” Spyke growled, dropping beside him and seizing his narrow chin in one hand. He was rewarded with a look of surprise from the other, one that was quickly covered. He drew his free arm back, a long, sharp spike emerging from the top of his hand. He tilted Quicksilver's head back, setting its sharp tip against the thin, pale skin of his throat. 

“Look Speedy,” he hissed softly, leaning forwards until his mouth was by Quicksilver's ear. “I've had enough of your little games.”

“Which ones? I play lots,” Quicksilver answered coyly. 

“You know what one!” Spyke snapped, pulling back and glaring at him. 

“Nah, not really. Enlighten me.” 

Spyke growled softly, tightening his grip and taking a slight amount of pleasure in seeing him wince. 

“Stop leaving notes in my locker, stop acting like you're the king of everything, stop zipping around all over the place, and just... stop being you!”

“Mhm. That was harsh,” Quicksilver commented bordly. “Is that it? Cuz I have some things I need to get to and-” 

“You're not going anyway!” Spyke cut in. “Not until you promise to stop it.” 

“And if I don't promise?” Quicksilver challanged. 

“If you don't I'll pin you to the wall for all to see tomorrow.” 

“Fair enough. What if I promise and then break my promise?”

“Then I assure you I'll make you pay.” 

Quicksilver snickered. “Seriously? You? Make me pay? Do enlighten me.” 

“You don't want to know.” 

“On the contrary, I do.” 

Spyke rose an eyebrow, staring at the smirking teen in front of him. How smug did you have to be to be smirking up at the person who had you tied and helpless? May as well throw his game off.

“Alright, fine. I'll show you.” Grabbing his chin even tighter, he abruptly pulled Quicksilver forwards, and crushed his mouth against his. 

Quicksilver yelped, drawing back, and Spyke let him, following after and using his weight to crush him against the floor, their mouths still locked. 

Holding his shoulders down with one hand, Spyke let his other drop, snaking under the bottom of his shirt and gliding up his smooth, pale stomach. He was surprised at how lean and hard it was, and he took a moment to explore the muscles there. 

Quicksilver squirmed, mouth opening in a gasp, and Spyke took full advantage of that, letting his tongue slide into the others mouth. After a moment of exploration, he drew back, his hand still on the others lean abdomen. 

“Need I go on?” he asked softly, staring down at him. Quicksilver stared back up at him for a moment, eyes dazed. He slowly shook his head, and Spyke hummed softly. “I can't hear you.” 

“N-no,” Quicksilver burst suddenly, his normally smooth voice rising in pitch. Spyke smirked, rocking back on his heels. 

“Do you promise to stop?” 

“Yes....” 

“Good.” Spyke cut through the ropes with a long, sharp spike, and the moment the last coil was off, there was a blur and a rush of wind, and Quicksilver was gone.

Still grinning to himself, Spyke stood up, reaching for his phone and dialing Nightcrawler. “Hey Kurt, think you can pick me up? Ha, oh yeah. It worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, fini!  
> ~And wow, this sucks so much more than I thought it did...

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever here, hope you like it!!!!!  
> (I like their code names better than their real names, so I use them instead, XD)


End file.
